Digital Familiar
by KeyofKings
Summary: Louise's new familiar is one never seen before. little did she know that it would impact the fate of three worlds
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Familiar of Zero or Digimon

Digital Familiar

Chapter 1: Strange Summoning

Tristian Magic Academy was holding the annual familiar summing for its second year students. Students summoned many familiars ranging from frogs to even a dragon. The next student up to summon was a small pink haired girl. This girl's name was Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière or Zero Louise to her classmates.

"Miss Vallière if you please." Said Professor Colbert

"Yes professor Colbert." Said Louise

"She probably won't even summon one." Said Guiche

"We'll probably only see another explosion." Said Kirche

"Shut up," yelled Loiuse "I'll summon a really powerful familiar you watch."

Louise chanted the spell causing an explosion. When all the dust was cleared all the was left was an egg.

"An egg?" said Lousie

All that was heard from her classmates was laughter. Louise's face went red as she saw what she had summoned.

"Miss Vallière can you please continue." Said professor Colbert

"Yes professor." Louise said grudgingly

As Louise kissed the egg it started to shake before shaking. As the egg stopped shaking a small crack in the center came full circle. As the top part of the egg broke off, something small a purple quickly attached itself to Louise's face. As Louise pulled it off she saw that it had four small legs and a large mouth in front.

"Hi are you my momma." Said the small creature.

"N-No I'm your master and what are you." Said Louise still a little dazed at what was occurring.

"I'm Dorimon, a digimon." Said Dorimon

"What's a digimon, never mind that, why can you speak?" said Lousie

"I don't know I just can." Said Dorimon

"Ha figures that Zero Louise is the only person that summons a strange familiar." Said Kirche who had all but been forgotten by Louise at this point.

"All right everyone that enough, your dismissed for now." Said Colbert

Before he goes, Colbert checks the strange runes on Dorimon. " Odd I've never seen these rune before, I'll have to check them out later." He thought to himself.

Louise later went to her room with Dorimon at her heels. When she got to her she sat down and stared at Dorimon wondering what he was before interrupting her train of thought.

"Momma I'm hungry." Cried Dorimon

"I'm your master not your momma and we can get dinner later." Said Louise

"But I'm hungry now." Said Dorimon

"I said later!" yelled Louise.

"I can't wait till later." Dorimon said before dashing out the room.

"Hey wait!" cried Lousie before chasing after him.

As Dorimon ran in search of food he did not notice Guiche flirting with a younger girl in the hallway.

"Was that Louise's familiar just now." Said Guiche

Soon after Louise came down and out of breath. "Guiche, help me caught that familiar." Said Louise in between breaths.

"It hasn't even been a day yet and you've already lost your familiar but I guess I can't turn down a girl in need." Said Guiche

Louise would have retorted if she didn't need his help.

As Dorimon was running into the courtyard he crashed into a maid working at the school. This gave Louise and Guiche enough to for them to caught up and grab the small digimon.

"How dare you run away from your master!" yelled Louise

"I'm sorry but I'm really hungry." Said Dorimon sadly

"Uh Fine you there maid, go fetch some food and bring it to my room."

"Y-Yes ma'Am." Said the maid before running off.

Dorimon soon fell asleep after the food that was brought to him was finished. Before going to bed herself Louise thought one thing to herself "This is going to be a lot of trouble." In the middle of the night Dorimon coughed up a small rectangular device. After a small flash on its screen the only words that remained on its screen were "Congratulations on becoming a tamer."

**A/N: Decided to take TheDoodMan400's challenge to see what I could make of this. Not going to do many character descriptions also. Tell me what you think of it.**


	2. Unexpected Visitor

I do not own The Familiar of Zero or Digimon

Digital Familiar

Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor

Louise woke up that morning expecting to see her small purple familiar Dorimon. Instead she saw what looked like an oversized purple ferret in Dorimon's place. Louise stared in awe as the creature started to wake.

"Morning mama Louise." Said the creature dreamily still a little tired

"W-Where's Dorimon." Said Louise still in disbelief

The creature looked at himself, instinctively knowing what happened to him. "I guess I digivolved in my sleep. Well you can call me Dorumon now." Said Dorumon

"D-Digivolved?" Louise said still trying to comprehend what happened to her familiar.

"I don't know the exact details but I guess it's when a digimon changes from to another." Explained Dorumon

"Is this kind of thing going to happen a lot?" Asked Louise

"Not really, I only digivolved because I ate yesterday and that only happens in the in-training level." Said Dorumon

"In-training?" thought Louise. She'd have to ask Dorumon about this later but for right now she had to go to class.

"I'll have you explain these 'levels' for me another time but for right now I have to go to class." Louise said as she finished dressing.

"What's class and can I come to?" Asked Dorumon innocently

"Class is where I go to learn magic and no you cannot come. You have to wait outside with the other familiars." Lousie said sternly

"Fine, but can you explain to me what magic is." Said Dorumon

Louise considered this and said "I'll explain what magic is to you when you explain what these 'levels' are to me."

"Alright." Dorumon said happily

As Louise made her way to class to, Dorumon was astounded by the site of all the other familiars.

"Hey Louise are all these other guys digimon to?" Asked Dorumon

"No they're different kinds of kinds of magical or non-magical creatures." Said Louise matter-of-factly

"Do you think I could be friends with them all." Said Dorumon

"Fine but behave yourself while I'm in class alright." Said Louise

"Yes Ma'am." Said Dorumon who would solute if he could

Ten minutes after Louise left Dorimon, he had already made friends with Flame and Verdandi. As he was trying to convince the dragon Sylphid to play with them he heard an explosion on the direction of Louise's classroom. In under a minute Dorumon raced to classroom and went through an open window and to his small master to protect her from whatever caused the explosion. After a few small coughs Louise looked down in surprise to see her familiar in front of her.

"Dorumon what are you doing here?" Asked a surprised Louise

"Don't worry I'll beat down what caused this." Said Dorumon confidently

"What is that thing." Said the teacher available in the classroom

"This is my familiar professor." Said Louise

"Don't lie Zero." Said Kirche

This earned her a glare from Dorumon. "He is my familiar, he digivolved in the middle of the night." Said Louise

"Digivolved? Are you saying your familiar changed form. I've never heard of such a thing." Said Kirche

"It's true, he changed form." Said Louise now feeling embarrassed

"Whatever the case the one who caused the explosion was your master." Said Kirche

This got Dorumon confused. "Why would Louise cause an explosion." Said Dorumon

"Because she's a Zero of course." Said one of the students in the class

Louise was able to grab Dorumon before he was able to pounce on the student to defend his master.

"Dorumon knock it off!" Yelled Louise

"But he insulted you, he needs to learn a lesson." Said Dorumon pleadingly

"Thanks for the thought but I can't have you attacking other students." Said Louise

"Fine I'll stop… this time." Said Dorumon

"Ahem, Miss Vallière if your down can you please have your familiar leave." Said the professor

"Yes Professor." Said Louise

As Dorumon walked up the up the stairs to leave the Dorumon made sure to make a small growl as he passed the student who insulted Louise.

As Dorumon was walking back to the court he felt a presence that made all the hairs on his body stand. He felt the presence of another Digimon.

"So I guess you aren't totally useless after all." Said a voice close by.

Dorumon turned around to see a small purple imp-like creature sitting at the top of the wall. The figure jumped down from the from the wall and tossed something over to Dorumon.

"Your 'masters' going to need that from now on or you're going to stay totally useless." Said the other digimon

"Who are you?" Dorumon said still on the defensive.

"Name's Impmon, a digimon just like you." Said Impmon

"Why are you here?" Asked Dorumon

"My tamer and I felt another digmon spring up so we decided to check it out. Looks like it'll be no threat at all the way you are now." Said Impmon

"What do you mean your team?" Dorumon asked getting angrier by second.

"I mean that you and you're no good master can't even begin to understand how outclassed you two are compared to us." Said Impmon as maliciously as he could.

That was the last straw for Dorumon. He wouldn't let this digimon come to his home and insult his master and let him get away with him.

"**Metal Cannon**." Said Dorumonmetal sphere came out of his mouth and speeding at Impmon.

Impmon jumped out of the way before the attack could even make contact.

"Is that all you got." Said Impmon before speeding off.

"Get back here coward!" said Dorumon chasing after him.

Flame and Verdandi who were watching all of this decided to go get there masters and Dorumon's before he got hurt.

Flame and Verdandi were trying to drag all three people people who had no idea what was going on.

"What are you doing Flame." Said Kirche to stop him from dragging her from her cape

"Knock it off Verdandi." Said Guiche. The giant mole was currently nugging him and Louise in the direction of Dorumon.

"What is wrong with your familiars?" Said Louise

It wasn't until Tabithe arrived did things settle down a little.

"Trouble." Was all she said pointing in the direction of Dorumon

A minute later after riding on Sylphid, the found Dorumon, an unknown creature and boy around their age standing at the school gate.

"Dorumon!" yelled Louise running up to her familiar

"So that's the other tamer." Said the boy

"I demand to know who you are commoner!" said Guiche

"Oh look Impmon, another noble who doesn't know who he's dealing with. Why don't we show him what we're made of." Said the boy

"Got it," said Impmon "**Badda-Boom!" **A small fire appeared on Impmon's finger which he threw at Guiche's cape. As Guiche got the cape off before it burned him the other boy had the blunt side of his sword at Guiche's throat.

"That was easy, as usual." Said the boy

"Who are you?" Yelled Louise still at Dorumon's side

"Name's Saito." He said

"This girl isn't worth our time Saito, let's just go." Said Impmon

"Why you, **Hyper Fang**." Said Dorumon as he lunged at Impmon who easily dodged him again

"You better stop your digimon or else he's going to get hurt." Said Saito

"Don't look down on Dorumon, He could beat you if he wanted to." Said Louise

"That sounds like a challenge, I accept. But before we go on I got to warn you that Impmon can go above the rookie level." Said Saito

"Rookie Level?" said Louise

"You really don't know anything do you. Digimon are divided into levels. There's the first level in-training, than the rookie level, the level are digimon are at now. Then there's the level above that, the champion level." Explained Saito

"Champion Level?" Said Louise now starting to feel afraid

"Yep, but I think it'll be better if I just show you." Saito said as he raised a device similar to the one in Dorumon's hand.

"Impmon ready?" Asked Saito

"Yeah." Said Impmon

_Impmon digivolve to_

_Devimon!_

Impmon was suddenly transformed into a tall dark figure with black ripped like wings and a red tattoo on his chest.

"This is a Digimon at the champion level." Said Saito

**A/N: Hey sorry for the long wait but I've been busy with** **mid-terms. Hopefully I'll be able to update my stories more now. Don't know why I chose Impmon as Saito's partner, it just felt right. I really liked writing this chapter and if anyone would want to give me a tip on how to write this a little better I'd be happy to accept. One last thing, sorry about the boxes in the story but I don't know how to make the lines that separate parts of the story. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Facing Devimon

I do not own Digimon or the Familiar of Zero

Chapter 3: Facing Devimon

"What is that thing?" Said Louise

"I would rather not have you call my partner a thing." Saito said

"Now why don't I show you the power you lack." Said Devimon

"**Death Blast**" cried Devimon. He then shot a black beam headed straight for Dorumon. Dorumon barely dodged before sending a **Heavy Metal **attack towards Devimon. Devimon caught the metal sphere, crushing it before sending out another **Death Blast.** Dorumon managed to dodge the attack by inches.

Seeing that long ranged attacks were not working Devimon decided to switch tactics. "Touch of Evil." He said. Devimon's claw started to glow a dark purple as he lashed out at Dorumon. Dorumon was not fast enough to dodge and was knocked back by the attack.

"Dorumon!" Louise cried

"Aw come on, that was just a love tap compared to what I've seen him do before." Mocked Saito

"Enough of your games commoner!" called Guiche

The rose petals from Guiche's was hit the ground and six metal statues of women in armor appeared. "Now feel the might of my Valkyries." Said Guiche

"A noble who can't even fight his own battles, big shocker."Said Saito obviously not impressed. Saito drew his sword again and charged at the valkyries. He dodged the first one's attack and swiftly cut it in half. He jumped to avoid the second attack and cut it down the middle coming down. He rushed the third one, parried its sword and cut it in half like the first.

He jumped out of the way as Devimon launched a **Death Blast** in his direction, destroying the last three valkyries.

"I could have handled myself you know." Called Saito

"Yes but it seems the guards have finally gotten here." Said Devimon. Devimon's fight was obviously over seeing as he was holding Dorumon in his hands. He proceeded to drop Dorumon and devolve back into Impmon.

"Now that you know what you're dealing with, it's better if you drop out the game." Said Impmon

Louise raced to Dorumon's side. "What do you mean 'game'?" cried Louise

Saito and Impmon looked genuinely surprised. "Didn't the man who gave you your digi-egg tell you about the game?" Asked Saito

"I got Dorumon's egg from my familiar summoning." Said Louise

"Halt!" Called the oncoming guards

"Crap, let's get out of here." Said Impmon

"Hold on Impmon. You mean you didn't get yours from the man in blue?" Asked Saito

"The questions can be answered at another time, but we can't do that from a prison cell." Yelled Impmon

Saito and Impmon raced out the gates with the guards chasing them. Louise didn't pay attention to anything around her. All she could see was the beaten body of her familiar.


	4. After the Battle

I do not own Digimon or the Familiar of Zero

Chapter 4: After the battle

Three days had passed since the confrontation between the academy students and Saito and his partner Impmon. Dorumon's injuries were immediately treated after the battle but Louise, thinking that she could not even defend her own familiar, locked herself in her room and has sunken into a depression. Dorumon however, after recovering from his injuries, chose a different way to spend his time.

"Again Sylphid," Dorumon called. He charged the large blue dragon to attack it only to be batted aside by its tail. "Again."

A little ways away Kirche and Tabitha watched as Dorumon repeatedly attacked Sylphid and fail.

"I must say that Zero's familiar is nothing if not persistent." Kirche said

"Loyal." Tabitha replied

"Yes that too." Kirche said as she remembered what the familiar asked two days ago.

* * *

><p><em>Kirche and Tabita were walking down the halls after another day of class when Dorumon ran up to them.<em>

"_Oh, your Zero's familiar aren't you? What are doing moving around, you're still injured." Kirche said _

_Dorumon turned to Tabita and said, "Let me fight Slyphid." He demanded_

"_Why?" Tabita questioned_

"_Sylphid told me that dragons are really strong, so if I can get strong enough to beat Slyphid then I can beat Devimon and Louise will finally get out of bed." Dorumon stated_

"_So you want to be that other, 'digimon' he called himself, so that Louise will finally stop being depressed." Kirche said_

"_Exactly." Dorumon said_

* * *

><p>"Do you really think that Dorumon could get stronger than Sylphid?" Kirche asked<p>

"Doubtful." Tabitha answered

"Do you think Sylphid could beat that Devimon?" Kirche said

"Hard to say." Tabitha answered

"So Dorumon has no chance against him." Kirche said

"Slight chance." Tabitha said

"Oh, and what would that be?" Kirche asked curiously

"Digivolution." Tabitha said

"Digivolution? Oh you mean the thing that changed Impmon into Devimon. Well if Dorumon could do that then he might stand a chance then won't he." Kirche said and continued to watch Dorumon fight with Slyphid with Tabitha.

* * *

><p>The principle of the academy, commonly known as Old Osmond, was currently heading towards the direction of Louise's room. The incident between Louise's familiar and the intruder had become well known throughout the academy. For a commoner to get into the academy and defeat a noble, even if Guiche as only dot class, was unheard of. However, what had Osmond interested in was that the boy had a creature of similar nature to what the young Vallière had summoned. As for Louise herself, she had fallen into depression after the fight and had not come to class for days, worrying some of the teachers.<p>

As Osmond reached her room, he knocked on the door only to receive no reply. Quickly casting an unlocking spell to enter the room and found a body under a pile of sheets. Sighing he decided it was time to speak up.

"Miss Vallière, isn't it about time you got up and went back to your classes." Osmond said. He got no reply. "Miss Vallière, is this how any respectable mage should be acting." He continued and then heard her mutter something.

"Did you say something? Speak up." He said

"I SAID I'M NOT A REAL MAGE! A real mage wouldn't lose to a commoner. And a real mage wouldn't let her familiar get as hurt as much as mine did!" Louise yelled. "I'm a failure who can't cast a single spell. Not even to defend my familiar when it's being hurt. All I could do is watch as that monster beat Dorumon until he couldn't even move. What kind of mage would allow that to happen." She started crying silently.

Osmond looked at the girl and sighed quietly before continuing. "Yes, I agree that what happened is horrible. The bond between a familiar and its master is sacred and the bond they share is immeasurable. Which is why as Dorumon's master, shouldn't you be at his side instead of moping around in your bed." He said but got no reply. He sighed again and turned to leave.

"You two really are meant for each other. The master blaming herself because _she_ thinks she isn't a good enough mage and the familiar thinks his master is depressed because _he_ wasn't strong enough." He said before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Dorumon was returning to Louise's room after Tabitha said the she and Sylphid were leaving for dinner. After being let into the room by the nice maid named Seista, who had been feeding him since Louise's depression started, she left him and his master with dinner. Dorumon did as always and tried to get Louise out of bed to eat, only for her to remain in bed. Finally having enough, Dorumon did the only he knew would get a reaction out of her.<p>

He bit her.

"Ooowww! You untrained dog. Why would you bite your master!" she screamed.

"It's your fault. I been trying to get you out bed but all you do is ignore me!" he yelled back

"What your master does is known of your business. Your job as my familiar is stay by my side until I decide to do something. Got it!" She said

Dorumon just looked at her and asked "You still want me as your familiar?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked before she remembered what Osmond had said about them being alike.

"I know I'm not strong like you wanted but I'll get strong and I won't lose to Devimon or anyone ever again." He said in a determined voice.

Louise sighed after hearing what her familiar said. "It's not that you're not strong enough, it's that I'm a terrible mage. I couldn't even do anything to help you." Louise said

"How can you be a terrible mage? I mean you can create really big explosions can't you?" Dorumon asked innocently

"Being able to create explosions all the time isn't something mages are supposed to do!" she yelled. Even if was an innocent question, to be heard from her familiar was embarrassing.

"Then what kind of mage do you want to be Louise?" Dorumon asked

No one had ever asked her that question before because no one but her older sister Cattleya had any faith in her magical ability, so she shocked when her familiar of all people asked her. "Well, I would want to become a great mage like my mother." She answered nervously

"Then if I become a strong digimon, then you have to become great mage!" Dorumon said happily.

"Geez, telling your own master something like that. I really summoned a troublesome familiar." She said and the smiled. "Well Dorumon, let's eat already, I have classes in the morning you know."

Dorumon nodded his head happily and started to eat his dinner alongside Louise like they did before the fight with Saito and Devimon. That night as they ate, Louise for the first time in a long time, didn't feel alone.


End file.
